LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 June 2012
01:51 Dangit I just want you to get Daynar on here :c 02:05 hMM 03:24 Lego ninjago season 3 In july :D 03:24 I saw the commercial 03:30 Hiya 06:04 hi 10:51 MASHED POTATOES 10:51 and BOILED GRAVEY 10:51 this is DELICIOUS 10:53 ummm.ok 11:29 Hi 11:30 lol 2 mods just for pro :P 11:31 i love this gore gaem 11:31 gam 11:31 game 11:31 :P fail 12:33 Hello! 12:56 chats dead 12:56 it been dead for 2hr WOW 01:06 Hello peoples 01:11 pankakes. 01:15 so is anyone active on this chat? 01:15 not really 01:15 frown 01:16 i know that whenever people are on legozonepower they always chat 01:16 i think they are the most active chatters 01:16 legozonepower ? 01:20 wut? 01:20 I dont know what that is... 01:22 it's a fan site 01:24 ok................... 01:24 testing 123 01:25 456 01:25 789 01:25 0. And it ends. 01:25 :P 01:26 ............. 01:27 ohai 01:28 hi 01:28 hello? 01:29 hi Alec! 01:29 Hallo. 01:30 Looking at tablets... i REALLY need one. :P 01:30 I can't do ANYTHING with Paint. :P 01:30 Wacom Bamboo 01:31 + Adobe Flash :) 01:31 That's what i use 01:31 ah... 01:32 I need to update. :P 01:33 I has blender. :P 01:33 But I only use it for MC renders. :P 01:40 i have a tablet 01:41 i want to the build confrices 01:41 went 01:44 what the cheese 01:45 WHAT IS THAT 01:45 Hi White 02:13 Hiya. 02:16 How is everyone? 03:11 Hi all 03:25 cya 03:46 gtg 03:55 hi 04:08 Hello? 04:08 Hello? 04:09 hi 04:09 Hello Darwin. 04:09 tsup 04:10 Not Much, You? 04:10 exams,exams everywhere... 04:10 *Sigh* 04:11 Sorry 04:11 For What? 04:11 For not having much free time 04:13 Nothing wrong with having a full schedule. Except for the craziness of it. 04:14 Hello. 04:14 hi 04:14 IT'S HAPPENING! 04:14 what ? 04:14 What? 04:14 Brickipedia: 04:14 2012 Season 3 EditNot much is known about Season 3 except that Lord Garmadon appear to team up with the Serpentine. Garmadon also turns all 4 golden weapons into one "Super Weapon" (All of this is based of of a trailer from Cartoon Network, so it might be somewhat inaccurate) 04:14 04:14 04:14 The Mayan Predicted 2012 end of the world?! 04:15 Few... 04:15 Wut ? 04:15 Ninjago Season 3. 04:15 Wooptie doo.... 04:15 I wonder what the Super Weapon looks like. 04:15 im so exited -.- 04:15 Gotta turn of the Zombie Control system and Lockdown Alarms... 04:15 .... 04:17 You saw the systems I see. 04:17 Prof, move to this house: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/4/43/Nm07I.jpg 04:17 seems cool 04:17 And Safe, VERY Safe. :P 04:20 ... 04:22 yup 04:22 http://imgur.com/gallery/KRliC So is this for the apocalypse. 04:30 Hello. 04:30 Hello. 04:30 Uh.. 04:31 Yes? 04:31 Do you remember John Doe? The guy who tortured LU? 04:31 04:31 ...Yes :P 04:31 http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=2 04:31 He was at roblox first. :P 04:32 He's the 2nd person ever to join ROBLOX? 04:32 Actually, the first USER. 04:32 nO. 04:32 That was ROBLOX. 04:32 Well, minus the admins 04:32 He has ID=2 04:32 Yeha 04:32 ROBLOX has ID=1 04:33 Well, they say he got password found. 04:33 But that was before LU was launched. 04:33 So maybe he moved to this game because of the building factor. q.q 04:33 The building factor? 04:34 I say ROBLOX is better then LU building range wise. 04:34 Yeah... I agree. 04:34 But maybe he moved to LU after he got password found. e.e 04:35 Every game I play goes well with IA. 04:35 Terraria. Minecraftia. Robloxia. 04:36 Cool. 04:37 I got minecraft PE on the iPad. All you do is build. 04:37 I have Minecraft on the iPad. 04:37 I've built a mine but I don't know how to make fire to light it. 04:38 My house looks like a schoolhouse :P 04:38 :P 04:38 I'm homeless person who lives in a mine. XD 04:39 But everytime I reenter the game, I have to start over. D: 04:47 Bye. 05:04 Hello White. 05:05 Hello. 05:11 ... Tis Quiet 05:13 mhm 05:13 Yeah. 05:18 Hello Alcom. 05:19 hello 05:19 Hello. 05:20 Would you like to learn about the Universe in 1 min. and 50 sec!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 05:20 05:20 Um, Not Really. 05:20 :( 05:21 05:22 05:22 05:49 So Quiet. 05:53 Darwin? 05:53 Hi ESL 05:59 Darwin, Can you convert the model I sent to you at gievanom@gmail.com? 06:13 DUDE 06:13 YOU DONT SAY MY INFO IN PUBLIC! 06:25 Hi. 06:25 LOL 06:41 Hello? 06:41 Hello? 06:43 Helo 06:43 *Hello 06:46 Nateh1997 , PM 06:47 Nateh1997: Your mother is calling you on aisle five. Thank you! *beep* click click 06:48 Thank you for shopping at your local Walmart, Nateh1997! 06:48 Hmm... 06:48 Maybe Nateh1997 has pingbacks on... 06:48 Pray-tell, Nateh1997, if you have pingbacks on... 06:51 gore gore gore i lone this gore game 06:51 love 06:51 :P 06:55 Hi 06:56 Anyone here??? 07:11 last level 07:12 :( 07:12 lets go 07:21 Hey all ヅ 07:23 Hi. 07:24 Hi 07:24 Anyone care for some 07:24 07:24 ♜♞♝♚♛♝♞♜ 07:24 ♟♟♟♟♟♟♟♟ 07:24 ▓░▓░▓░▓░▓░▓░ 07:24 ░▓░▓░▓░▓░▓░▓ 07:24 ▓░▓░▓░▓░▓░▓░ 07:24 ░▓░▓░▓░▓░▓░▓ 07:24 ♙♙♙♙♙♙♙♙ 07:24 ♖♘♗♔♕♗♘♖ 07:24 07:24 ? 07:28 No thanks. 07:28 Okay. 07:29 LOL 07:47 Nateh? You there> 07:47 ? 07:47 Who? 07:47 Nateh1997 07:48 Oh. 07:48 Guess not 07:49 Anyone know how to change their IP address? 07:49 OR DECOMPILE PYO FILES?! ;P 07:49 :p 07:50 Trying to get something done secretly heh Rio ? 07:52 pie 07:54 okay then 07:55 :P 07:56 My Servers up 07:58 White i know ur friends with shival so can u still play lu 08:00 ExtraShockingLegend 08:00 White i know ur friends with shival so can u still play lu 08:01 Why did u copy and paste? 08:01 What? No, no one can play LEGO Universe anymore, are you serious? 08:02 Well shival can and i know he knows u in real life 08:02 Thats what everyone says 08:02 Actually, he can't. 08:02 Was that gameplay from before? 08:03 White? 08:03 08:03 He recorded it from when it was still on 08:03 oh 08:03 Yea 08:03 Yeah, he even puts it in the description. You know, there are descriptions for a reason. 08:03 In December 08:03 He even said it 08:03 or January 08:03 This is what we CALLED 08:03 ya i never bother to read it :P 08:03 08:04 Wrong button 08:07 You know a pyo decompiler, Extrashockinglegend? 08:09 Siege is coming along amazingly. 08:09 I'm absolutely shocked. 08:10 Hello? Is anyone here? :P 08:10 D: 08:10 Hi 08:11 Hello! 08:11 hi 08:11 Hi. 08:11 you know a pyo decompiler? 08:11 Nope. 08:11 What is it? 08:12 Talk in PM, btw, lots to discuss. :P 08:12 ?? 08:13 Hello! :P 08:13 Huh 08:13 Oh yo 08:13 Arg my browser's lagging 08:14 Hate it when that happens... 08:14 But yet MC isnt.. 08:14 It took a half an hour to get here. 08:14 So hows everyone doing :P 08:15 Hello? 08:16 Hello..? :P 08:16 Hello. 08:16 I'm doing great, thank you very much. :P 08:16 HUh oh yo :P 08:17 Awesome, you have MC? 08:17 Ohai, that you falcon? 08:17 No, because of Siege. 08:17 ? o_o 08:18 If I get MC, it'll crash Unity and Blender, which we're using to create models and the game itself. 08:18 OH, right, you don't know about Siege. 08:18 PM. 08:18 :p 08:18 Huh? 08:18 Im not following you :P 08:18 :P 08:18 Whats seige. :P 08:19 Check le PM. :P 08:19 ? :P 08:19 PM= Private Message. :P 08:37 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> I've never seen so many :P 's :P 08:37 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> :P 09:00 Teshting... ohai 09:09 Hello. 09:10 ohai 09:11 I have 666 edits. scary. 09:11 ... 09:12 see? refreshed. 09:15 ... 09:15 LTE, Server up? 09:26 yes 09:32 "castron10, Kongu776, Louis256780, legofanyoda, -darkshadow-, Formic. Under Order 13 of the Nexus Force, you have been judged and convicted of 1st degree heresy and conspiracy to assist the maelstrom. As such, you will be executed at 8:00 AM tomorrow. 09:32 09:32 -High Inquisitor Alcom Isst." 09:52 Hi all 09:52 aaannnddd everyone's away 09:53 cya 09:57 omygod. HERESY? 09:57 In THIS chat? 09:58 Closing down blog "IT IS CONTEST TIME" 09:58 No one joined the contest. 09:59 Hello. 10:01 Hai 10:02 How are you doing? 10:02 Decent. :P 10:02 You? 10:03 also... bad stuff's gonna happen. 10:04 I have 666 edist. D: 10:04 *edits 10:05 666 is just scary. even if you're not religious. 10:05 Whenever I see 666 it sends a chill down my spine o.o 10:08 Exactly. :P 10:08 I don't want to do ANY more dits . :P 10:08 *edits 10:08 Or at least for a while. :P 10:09 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/nexusadventures/images/4/45/OMYGOD%21.PNG 10:09 just find a grammar fail then :P 10:09 :P 10:10 Oh wow 10:10 Looking at one of my older blog posts... 10:10 Interesting read :D 10:11 Yeah.... i had some good stuff on my older posts. :P 10:15 HEY 10:15 You posted a comment on this 3o 10:15 "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm part of a diploatic mission to Alderaan. Wait, scratch that last part. But seriously? I don't know what you guys are talking about..." 10:17 Alderaan. Sounds familiar =_= 10:20 oh sorry. was afc. :P 10:20 :P 10:21 Good ol' SW references. :P 10:21 or is it Aalderan? 10:21 I honestly forget. :P 10:22 :P 10:22 Dang, I wish some of the other guys were here. 10:23 Daynar. Or Skrief. Or Ankarus. Or Hunthe. 10:25 yeah... 10:26 I can't contact them because my computer is broke 10:27 I'm using a computer that has no steam on it. 10:27 10:27 ah... 10:40 Speak of the devil! 10:40 Hey Ank! :D 10:41 Hey. 10:42 Hey. 10:42 Hey. 10:46 Hey 10:46 ... 10:46 :P 10:54 AH HA! 11:00 Hello? 11:02 Salutations everyone! 11:02 Hello. 11:03 Hey TerrificGravityFalcon, your blog about failed pig models got deleted! :) 11:03 I wonder why... 11:03 No good content.: Okay, look. Nothing to do with LU, nothing to do with LUWiki, nothing that belongs here. 11:04 PeabodySams words. 11:07 Wow I am bored. I am so bored I'm watching moms get trolled on XBox Live. 11:08 you ust hate minecraft 11:12 Hello? 11:12 ... 11:13 LTE, Server's down. 11:16 hey anyone have the skin for the shinobian from lu 11:16 me 11:16 can i have the link 11:16 i know 11:16 i was under to much stress 11:16 i dont have it 11:17 Well ANYONE HAVE IT 11:17 11:18 What Was the guys name that had that skin 11:25 *scrolls up* 11:26 ...Why do I hate minecraft -_- 11:26 I love minecraft l: 2012 06 19